Una persona en especial
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde que se desveló el secreto del senin ¿Cómo le va con Tsunade?¿Se habrá suicidado ya Shizume?¿Habrán acabado sus peleas?¿Quién será el nuevo Hokage? JiraiyaxTsunade
1. La vida de una Hokage

**Una persona en especial**

Este es fic de Naruto, hacía tiempo que no escribían así que no sean muy duro, y si les apetece, me dejan un review

**Disclaimers: **Naruto no me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto. No gano nada con esto, ojalá T.T . No me denuncien por favor, o me enfadaré y les daré con un libro en la cabeza, gracias .

**Capítulo 1**:La vida de una Hokage. 

- La vida de Tsunade debe de ser muy agobiante – dijo un peliblanco sentado en un árbol, mirando el despacho de la Hokage – Además no puede beber ni jugar al póquer, ni apostar... ¡No puede hacer nada! – dijo horrorizado

El sannin oyó un ruido encima suya, miró pero no vio nada. Propinó un fuerte golpe al tronco del árbol, lo que hizo, que una mancha naranja, cayera desde una rama un poco mas arriba de donde el estaba, al suelo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ero-senin? – dijo la famosa manchita, sobándose el culo, por el dolor producido por la caída.

- ¿¡Tu qué crees? – dijo el nombrado enfadado, aún desde el árbol - ¡Me estabas espiando!

-¿Y qué hacías espiando a Tsunade-bachan, Ero-senin? – dijo su aprendiz muy curioso – Que yo sepa no estaba desnuda...

-¡No me llames Ero-senin! – dijo bajando del árbol, y dándole un coscorrón al pequeño rubito - ¡Y mi vida privada a ti no te interesa!¡Vete a buscar a tu querido amigo Sasuke! – replicó

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya lo entiendo! – dijo él asintiendo con una pose inteligente.

- ¿El qué? – dijo haciéndose el tonto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza inocentemente

-¡Te gusta la vieja Tsunade! – dijo corriendo para evitar ser golpeado - ¡A Ero-senin le gusta Tsunade! – gritaba mientras huía de un ninja muy cabreado.

-¡Qué dices enano naranja! – dijo corriendo detrás del shinobi más escandaloso de la aldea - ¡A mí me gustan las chicas jóvenes y guapas! – replicó él mas viejo.

La persecución prosiguió por toda la ciudad de Knoha, curiosamente, Naruto era más rápido que Jiraiya, entre otras cosas debido a su diferencia de peso y de edad. Los aldeanos se limitaban a mirarlos desconcertados, o a, simplemente, apartarse de su camino, para evitar ser golpeados por muchos de los golpes que se lanzaban mutuamente.

-Entonces... las negociaciones con la villa de la arena... ¿cómo ha ido?- preguntó Shizume a Tsunade.

-Muy bien, hemos firmado la paz con el nuevo Kazekage – dijo la Hokage muy contenta

La conversación de las dos medic-ninja, fue interrumpida por un peliblanco y un rubio, que irrumpieron en el despacho de la Hokage. Provocando una irremediable ira en la rubia.

-¡A Ero-senin le gusta...- dijo el rubio antes de que su boca fuera tapada por la mano del mayor.

-¿A quién quiere Jiraiya? – preguntó Shizume inocentemente.

-Eso quisiera saber yo... – dijo pícaramente la Godaime.

-Pues... – dijo el joven shinobi, librándose del agarre del sannin – a Ero-senin le gusta... – iba a decir quien era, pero el shinobi le echó una de esas miradas, que solo el ponía.

-¿Quién? Naruto – dijo la Hokage haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Naruto pensó unos segundos, ¿quién le daba mas miedo, ¿Tsunade o Jiraiya? Aún así, esas cosas deberían arreglarlo ellos

-Na... nadie – dijo el portador del kyubi, asustado por la cara que le estaba poniendo el peliblanco

-Eso pensaba – dijo el sensei del chico con un tono malévolo, que hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Después de que Jiraiya le contara como había ido el entrenamiento, Naruto fue echado del despacho, ya que los adultos tenían que hablar de "algo importante que a Naruto no le incumbía". Resopló resentido, y se fue a comer ramen, mientras pensaba cuando podría seguir buscando a Sasuke.

Llevaba años intentando que ese baka volviera, y aunque llevara años sin verle, aún seguía empeñado en hacerle desistir en la idea de la venganza contra Itachi, y también en que volviera a casa como si nada, para seguir peleando con el.

- Ese imbécil de Sasuke... – dijo pensando en voz alta.

-¿Quién te parece un imbécil? – dijo una pelirosa que salió de la nada.

-Sakura-chan – dijo alegremente, intentando que olvidara su comentario.

-¿Quién es imbécil? – dijo la chica haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Na...nadie – ya era la segunda vez que lo amenazaban en el mismo día, pero esta vez, la amenaza fue efectuada, y Naruto quedó inconsciente en frente de su restaurante favorito de ramen.

-Bueno Tsunade-sama – dijo su aprendiz – les dejo solos, que tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital.

-Gracias Shizume – dijo el hombre – creo – susurró para si mismo.

-Con que... ¿te gusta alguien? – dijo en un tono burlón cuando la chica se fue – alguien en especial – añadió

-Si... ¿ pasa algo? – dijo molesto

-¿Desde cuando te interesa a ti una persona en particular? – dijo ella, y sin dejarle responder añadió – Y no los grupos de chicas, jovencitas y ligeras de ropa ...

Tsunade conseguía que a veces le entraban ganas de matarla, de estamparla contra la mesa, o de meterle un Rasengan por el culo...la Hokage también conseguía que se le pusieran los nervios de punta y, curiosamente, le conocía demasiado bien. Tal vez fuera eso, lo que como diría su joven aprendiz, lo que le gustaba de ella.


	2. Cosas que contar

**AVISO: **A partir del 3º capítulo, cambiaré el titulo del fic, si os fijáis, en el 1º capitulo decía arriba **Una persona en especial, **ese iba a ser el título del fic, pero se me olvidó como lo iba a llamar, y lo llame **Al acabar la misión,** así que a partir del capítulo tres lo llamaré **Una persona en especial. **

No contaba con que este fanfic les iba a gustar tanto, bueno aquí les dejo el 2º capitulo, gomen si sale muy corto.

**Disclaimers: **Si Naruto y compañía me pertenecieran, ahora mismo sería rica, y para leer mis fics tendrían que pagar, pero no me pertenecen y no tienen que pagar, ni yo gano nada. No me denuncien.

**Capítulo 2 **:Cosas que contar

-Cállate Tsunade, tú no sabes como soy... – dijo el sennin intentando no perder los nervios

-Si que lo sé... – dijo la Hokage coquetamente – estuvimos en el mismo equipo durante años...

-Pero eso fue hace mucho, la gente cambia – dijo cortante.

-La gente no cambia, mejora algún aspecto de su personalidad – dijo ella con un gesto inteligente – Nunca cambiarás

-Vale... puede que no haya cambiado, pero si he modificado una parte de mi mente, hasta poder interesarme en alguien en especial.

-Puede... – dijo levantándose del escritorio – Si es así... lo descubriré – dijo fijando su mirada en él.

Jiraiya, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su despacho, cuando estaba debajo del marco de esta, se giro y la miró pícaramente, con intención de conseguir picarla.

-No creo que puedas – dijo sacándole la lengua y salió corriendo.

-¡¡Claro que podré! – aseguró ella tirándole una silla - ¡Soy Hokage!¡¡Puedo conseguirlo todo!

-¡Por muy Hokage que seas! – dijo huyendo del edificio - ¡NO ERES ADIVINA!

-¡Me enteraré pervertido! – dijo sacando su cabeza por la ventana - ¡JURO QUÉ LO HARÉ!

Al segundo llegó Shizume, que evitó que la mujer fuera detrás del peliblanco. Lo cual le costó bastante, por que no por nada tenía el título de Hokage. Después la sentó en la silla, que recuperó del pasillo, y le trajo una copita de sake.

-Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama – dijo echándole aire – Sabes que a Jiraiya le gusta picarla.

-Lo sé... – dijo aparentando tranquilidad - ¡¡Pero me pone de los nervios! – dijo alzando el puño.

-Una Hokage no debería perder los nervios – dijo con tranquilidad – sobre todo si es un pervertido – apuntó

-Lo sé Shizume – dijo suspirando de cansancio – Pero es no es un pervertido como cualquier otro

-¿Cómo?

Un pequeño rubito, comenzó a abrir los ojos, se frotó los ojos, para ver mejor donde se encontraba. Se incorporó quedando sentado, se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar, estaba... ¿estaba en Ichiraku, Una sombra calló sobre él, se giró.

-¡Qué bien que despertaste! – dijo una chico sonriendo, le tendió la mano.

-Gracias – dijo Naruto, frente a el, estaba la hija del dueño del restaurante.

-Me asusté por ti al verte en el suelo – dijo ella invitándole a sentarte

-¡Soy el futuro Hokage!¡Golpes como ese no me causan ningún daño! – exclamó contento.

-¡Claro!¡No debería haberlo dudado! – dijo la chica riendo suavemente

Después de unos segundos, Naruto ya tenía delante de él un enorme tazón de ramen, se puso a comerlo con rapidez.

A los minutos, cuando Naruto iba por el segundo plato, llegó un peliblanco un poco cansado de correr, se sentó al lado de Naruto, y cuando este iba a coger su tercer bowl, con gran rapidez y agilidad se lo robó y lo tragó en apenas unos segundos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Ero-sennin? – protestó él mas joven, pidiendo otro tazón de su comida favorita.

-Soy tu sensei, y como discípulo, deberías agradecerme el que te supervise tu entrenamiento.

-¡¡Excusas! – gritó el gennin, como siempre - ¡Te lo pagas tu!

-¡Deberías tenerle respeto a uno de los legendarios sannin!

- Sigue soñando – dijo acabando su 4º cuenco – Me voy a mi casa estoy cansado, avísame cuando volvamos a salir

-¡Esta bien!¡Pero hazme cierta cosa qué sólo tu sabes hacer! – dijo con cara pervertidilla.

En ese instante, Naruto se convierte en una chica rubia guapísima y se pega mucho a Jiraiya, haciendo que tenga una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Vale Jiraiya-sama? – dijo muy sensualmente

-Por supuesto – dijo intentando meter mano a Naruto femenina.

Antes de que aquello ocurriera, Naruto que conocía, puede que demasiado, a su maestro, se había vuelto chico de nuevo, y se había ido velozmente.

Allí se quedo el famoso sennin, sentado comiendo solo con sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que podría pasar si Naruto contaba su secreto, o si Tsunade lo descubría.

Sonrió contento.

-Eso nunca pasará, si Naruto quiere ser Hokage no lo dirá, y Tsunade nunca lo descubrirá – pagó su ramen y se fue.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó.

-Per... perdone – miró a la persona- ¡Anda ¡¡Hola Shizume! – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Hola Jiraiya-sama – dijo ella sonriente.

-¡Qué coincidencia! – dijo sonriéndo de nuevo

-Lo cierto es que no – dijo dejando intrigado a el hombre – Le estaba buscando.

-¡Ah! Pues..¡No lo sabía! ¿Para qué?

-Para decirle que, si no quiere que Tsunade-sama se entere de a quien quieres, deberías tener cuidado.

-¡Si ya lo tengo! – dijo inocentemente.

-No el suficiente, sé que vas detrás de la Hokage – dijo con aire de superioridad

-¡Cómo voy a estar detrás de ella!¡Qué cosa más ridícula! – dijo nervioso

-Casi toda la villa lo sabe – dijo cortante y directa, queriendo saber, si sus sospechas eran verdad.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Pensé qué nadie lo sabía! – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

-Lo ves... ¡Lo admitiste! – dijo con pose victoriosa – Eres demasiado fácil – dijo aparentando ser retorcida y malvada

-¡Me has engañado! – dijo abatidamente – Parece que tienes muchas cosas que contarme

-Y tu también a mí – dijo con un toque pícaro.

Shizume agarró del brazo a Jiraiya, el cual no supo reaccionar. Shizume era una chica curiosa, debajo de su fachada seria, y quería saber todo lo que sentía por la sannin con pelos y señales.

El no escaparía si no quería que la otra mitad de la villa, se enterara de su secreto a voces, y fuera apaleado por la Godaime, aunque quien sabe... quizás... aún aya sitio para alguien mas en el corazón de la rubia.


	3. Razón vs Corazón

Gracias por vuestros reviews, y ya sé que Shizume se lo ha sacado muy pronto. Pero es que Jiraiya es mas simple que el mecanismo de un botijo, sin animo de ofender, y Shizume es muy lista y persuasiva, además sino me quedaba sin argumentos para el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimers: **Vuelvo a decir queNaruto no me pertenece, sino que son de mi dios Masashi Kishimoto. No e denuncien o les daré con mi libro de lengua, que es MUY gordo, en a espalda.

**Capítulo 3 :**Razón vs Corazón

Shizume asintió nuevamente, dando por concluida su conversación con Jiraiya sobre Tsunade. La kunoichi, al principio, no sabía si debía dejarle el camino libre al sannin, pero después de que le contara absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella, había decidido ayudarle.

-Mmmm – dijo pensativa poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón – Así que es eso... – dijo pensativa

Ambos adultos habían estado toda la tarde hablando, en un restaurante, Jiraiya se sentía liberado por poder, al fín, contárselo a alguien. Llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolo, y mantener aquel secreto dentro de el, lo estaba consumiendo, le quemaba no poder contarlo.

Shizume hacía tiempo que sabía que Jiraiya sentía algo por la Hokage. Y también sabía que no podía guardarlo por mas tiempo, ella simplemente esperó el momento perfecto para sonsacárselo. En estos años le había llegado a conocer bastante.

- Llevas mas tiempo queriéndola del que pensaba – dijo pensativa – Aún así – dijo sonriendo pícaramente con maldad.

-¿Qu... qué pasa? – dijo asustado echándose hacia atrás en la silla – No me asustes, ¡no pienso dañarla!

-Tranquilo Jiraiya, confío en ti, sé que no le harás daño, sino... – dijo sonriendo – si le haces daño, haré algo peor que matarte te caparé – dijo sin perder la serenidad de su rostro.

-Tranquila Shizume, no la dañaré – dijo con confianza acercándose mucho a ella, para que se miraran a los ojos – Los ojos nunca mienten.

La chica simplemente sonrió, estuvieron algún tiempo mas hablando en aquella cafetería, ella quería ver a Tsunade feliz, ya que ella le enseñó la medicina, y se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

-Respira – le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, al ver que l chico estaba muy tenso – Te voy a ayudar, sé que eres el único que puedes hacerla feliz.

El se limitó a beber un sorbo de su sake, mientras la miraba con una curiosidad que crecía por momentos. Quería saber mas

-¿Qué sugieres tú? – preguntó con un notable interés mientras su ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café, y se lo contó con paciencia, para que pudiera entenderlo todo a la perfección. Todo debía salir perfecto, lo mas difícil, sería que Tsunade admitiera que siente algo por el, el resto... sería todavía mas complicado.

-¿Quién será esa, chica qué le ha robado el corazón a un pervertido como Jiraiya? – se preguntó a sí misma – Debe de ser una chica muy joven y bastante hermosa.

Tsunade había salido a dar un aseo, necesitaba despejar su mente, tanto trabajo sobrecargaba su mente, apenas podía pensar, y en lo que conseguía pensar, era el ese estúpido pervertido, y no sabía por qué.

-Y... ¿ Por qué estoy pensando en el?¡Qué tonterías estoy haciendo últimamente – se dijo riéndose de sí misma - ¡Jiraiya es un amigo!

La medi-ninja, siguió andando por las de Konoha, apelando a la razón, para convencerse a sí misma de que sí pensaba en el, era por que conseguía ponerla de los nervios, y por que era su amigo, además de que lo conocía desde hacía años. Pero la razón parecía estar ausente, por que el corazón le decía otra cosa, otra cosa que no parecía gustarle a Tsunade, aunque esta cuadrara con todos sus "síntomas".

-¡No!¡No! y ¡No! – se dijo a sí misma - ¡Me pone de los nervios!¡y ya está! – dijo haciendo una pausa - ¡Dios! ¡ Es Jiraiya!¡Es Ero-sennin!

Se rió a un tono por decirlo así, un poco mas alto de lo normal, cuando recordó el tono de Naruto al decir "Ero-sennin", lo que hizo, que varios transeúntes se asustara un poco y se apartaran temerosos de la Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué se asustan? – preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida.

Cuando parecía que su razón parecía volver de un muy largo paseo, contenta y con ganas para evitar que Tsunade se volviera loca, del todo. La chica se quedó pasmada mirando por el cristal de una cafetería. Su razón definitivamente se rindió y se fue por donde había venido.

Shizume y Jiraiya, estaban los dos SOLOS, en una mesa, a unos centímetros de DISTANCIA, mirándose a los OJOS.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? – se dijo a sí misma.

Su corazón, que cantaba victoria por la batalla ganada contra la razón, se rompió en pedazos, su razón volvió y comenzó a reírse de ella.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, admitió que Jiraiya significaba algo mas para ella, mientras corría con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada, ahora todo le cuadraba, Shizume era exactamente lo que ella había dicho, entonces no había sitio para ella en el corazón del peliblanco.

-Son el uno para el otro – susurró mientras entraba en su despacho, y sentía como sus ojos la traicionaban, y se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente.


	4. Vale mas que eso

De nuevo, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho, y siento decir, que ahora que he empezado el curso, escribiré menos, por lo exámenes y tal, pero intentaré poner un capítulo nuevo, como máximo cada 4 días, sorry.

Por cierto, ¿alguien me puede decir cómo se clasifican los fics? Quiero decir lo de T,K,M,K, ¿qué significa cada uno? Si alguien lo sabe decídmelo por favor.

**Disclaimers: **Como estoy cansada de escribir un nuevo disclaimer cada vez, en este solo diré : Naruto pronto será mio y ya no me podrán denunciar :P.

**Capítulo 4 :** Vale más que eso

Un par de horas después, cuando la Hokage se "calmó", entre comillas por que fue superficialmente, por que internamente se estuviera marchitando como una plantita sin agua, comenzó con el papeleo.

Realmente estaba destrozada, se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, sentía algo, algo más que simple que amistad o atracción, por el peliblanco, lo que sentía era algo bastante fuerte, y resultaba que estaba con su mejor amiga. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ella no podría soportar verlos juntos, o simplemente ver a alguno de ellos, pero era inevitable, trabajaba con ambos.

Se enfadó, como una cría de seis años cuando le quitan su caramelo, ¿Quién era ella para robárselo? Ella era la Hokage, lo tenía todo era ¡La qué mandaba allí! ¡La qué podía alejarlos para tener una oportunidad con él hombre!

-No podría – se resintió la chica – No debería aprovecharme del título que tengo –

"Debería, debería, debería", esas palabras reverberaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, una cosa es deber y otra es poder...

Por mucho que fuera la Hokage, ¡No podía hacer eso!¡No era TAN mala! ¡Shizume era su amiga! Y su mejor amiga, que la había acompañado siempre en sus viajes, que había estado siempre a su lado, ella no se lo merecía, ella vale más que eso.

-¿Qué hago? – se dijo a sí misma - ¡NO lo sé! – se respondío rascándose la nuca - ¡Me volveré loca!

Ya había llegado a una conclusión, no podía odiar a Shizume, pero a Jiraiya si... del amor al odio hay un paso ¿no? Si le odia, quizás le sea más fácil olvidarlo, aunque eso sería a espaldas de Shizume, si se enterara, podía cortar con el sennin.

-¡Quiero qúe sea feliz! – exclamó a lo Naruto

Minutos después. Cuando aún se convencía de no matarse de un coma etílico a base de sake, llamaron a la puerta con dos golpes débiles.

-Pase – dijo cuidando de tener buena cara y de esconder la botella de sake.

- ¡Hola Tsunade-sama! – dijo una chica morena de pelo corto - ¿Cómo le va el día? – cuestionó contenta.

- ¡Bien, Gracias! – respondió con el mismo entusiasmo echándose en su silla.

-¿Y esa cara tan larga? – le preguntó la chcia mientras se ponía ha ayudar a la Hokage

- Estoy con el papeleo – aclaró la rubia – Eso amarga a cualquiera, y es lo que me produce esa cara tan "larga" – le comentó

- Ammm – dijo asintiendo - ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Pareces triste – dijo observadora.

-Tengo sueño, eso es todo – le mintió.

-¿Ayer no estuviste todo el día durmiendo? – le preguntó con voz burlona.

-Y la noche estuve trabajando – le aclaró con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Por la noche no estuviste jugando a las cartas con los jounnis? – le preguntó para hacerse la chistosa.

-¡Soy la Hokage!¡Hago lo qué me dé la gana! – gritó molesta con un tic en el ojo.

Permanecieron calladas varios minutos, se estaba produciendo un silencio incómodo. No había ningún ruido, ni un solo sonido, hasta que una mosca comenzó a surcar la habitación haciendo ochos. La mosca siguió tan feliz con su vuelo hasta que, una Tsunade sacada de quicio por el estúpido "beeeez" que hacía el animalito, mató al inocente bichito.

Shizume, por su parte se limitaba a seguir escribiendo, si decía algo en defensa de la mosca, moriría seguro, ella prefirió seguir viviendo, y que otro animal muriera en vano.

El ruido de las plumas contra el papel, era el único sonido audible en toda la habitación, hasta que cierto rubio escandaloso, y muy querido por la autora, entró en escena.

-¡Hola abuela Tsunade! – gritó el chico levantando mucho los brazos.

La morena le hizo señales al chuunin para que no molestara a la chica, sino en el despacho iba a correr la sangre, y no solamente la de una mosca. El muchacho observó cada uno de sus movimientos con precisión.

La medic-ninja rezó por que Naruto comprendiera lo que le decía, pero después de una prolongada pausa, el chico se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la mesa de la Hokage, no entendió nada.

-¿Qué haces vieja? – le preguntó mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor - ¿Y esa cara taaaaaaaan larga? – le volvió a preguntar mientras se estiraba la cara con las palmas de las manos.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! – le gritó.

Acto seguido, la mujer regaló al rubio un billete de primera clase, de sólo ida, hacia cualquier sitio lejos de ella, como al país del viento, rompiendo la ventana en el acto.

Unos segundos después, temiendo por la vida de la Hokage, llegaron varios ninjas al despacho bastante acelerados. Miraron a un lado y al otro, lo único que consiguieron ver es una ventana rota, una Hokage con la vena de la sien palpitante y una Shizume contra una esquina asustada.

-¿Qué le pasa Tsunade? – le preguntó uno de los ninjas.

-¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué todos se meten en mi vida! – gritó provocando que los ninjas salieran de la habitación asustados.

-¡Lo sentimos Hokage-sama! – gritaban huyendo asustados.

Unas horas después, en las que no pasó nada fuera de lo común, Shizume se fue a cenar, mientras la Hokage se tranquilizaba y se acomodaba en su sillón. Sacó una copa y bebió un poco de sake, necesitaba calma y tiempo, para que le bajara un poco el enfado.

-Respira Tsunade – se dijo suspirando – Necesitas relajarte, no debes pagarlo con los demás – susurró para sí misma.

Se apoyó en la mesa, con los codos, escondiendo su rostro. Respirando pausadamente, intentando contener su enojo, para tranquilizarse, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Los ninjas no deben mostrar sus sentimientos – se dijo – Sino no seré una buena Hokage, y no podré defender la aldea.

Pasaron varios minutos, en esos minutos, finalmente, la mujer consiguió tranquilizarse. Respiraba con tranquilidad y dormitaba en el sillón y en ese momento, cierto sennin entró en el despacho.

Miró con ternura a la Hokage, se veía muy linda dormitando tranquilamente sobre su sillón. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, por lo cual estaba todavía mas guapa. Sus cabellos rubios caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros los cuales yacían totalmente relajados. Sus manos, como siempre, entrelazadas.

Se sentó en una silla que arrastró, sin hacer ruido, y la puso delante del escritorio de la chica. Esta no pareció inmutarse por su presencia, ya que estaba absorta en sus sueños, unos sueños que trataban sobre el hombre que tenía delante.

-Jiraiya... – susurró en sueños.

¿Había susurrado su nombre? Empezó a sonrojarse, aunque tuviera ya sus años, y fuera un adulto que había echo de todo, con Tsunade se sentía como un crío. La Hokage todavía conseguir que se sonrojara. Nunca cambiaría.

-Ero-sennin – susurró sonriendo.

¿Le había llamado Ero-sennin? La vena de la sien comenzó a crecerle de manera desorbitada, ¡Odiaba qué le llamasen así! Una furia comenzó a subirle, sin recordar que la chica dormía.

-¡No me llames Ero-sennin! – gritó despertando a la Hokage.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la mujer molesta – Jiraiya – dijo siciendo su nombre fríamente.


	5. Confesiones Toda la verdad

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de Narutin & Company no me pertenecen, es evidente ¿no? Sino no estaría escribiendo esto ni comiéndome el coco con poner fics sin demora, porque me pagarían .

De nuevo, siento la tardanza, porque además de los exámenes, he escrito otro fic más, me retaron, y voy a escribir otro más por que una amiga mía, muy fan del GaaHina me ha dicho que le haga uno, Gomen-nasai.

Ahora hablando del fic, a este le quedan pocos capítulos de vida, pronto lo acabaré, a menos que quieran que lo alargue o que me dé una vena y lo alargue un par de capítulos más, bueno aún así de momento, tengo planeados al menos 2 o 3 capítulos más.

**Capítulo 5:**Confesiones, la pura verdad.

-¿Te lo repito? – le dijo la Godaime en un tono todavía mas frío - ¿Qué haces aquí, maniaco pervertido?

-Se preocupa uno por alguien y ¿qué recibe? – preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo - ¡Insultos!

-¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda! – le chilló alterada la rubia..

El peliblanco podía ver la furia de la Kage, relucía en sus ojos, parecía que iba a estallar de rabia, pero también pudo ver una inmensa tristeza reprimida en ellos ¿qué es lo qué la atormentaba?.

La rubia le miraba con la mirada más amenazante que podía, se sentía herida, estaba herida, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante él, él era el causante de su sufrimiento, si lo descubría... Se complicarían mucho las cosas, todavía más.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo? – le preguntó alzando la voz el hombre.

-¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO? –Le preguntó todavía gritando.

-¡Claro qué quiero! – le respondió el senin gritando también - ¿Qué te he hecho qué te haya molestado? – preguntó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de la mujer.

-¡EXISTIR! – Chilló fríamente - ¡TU MERA PRESENCIA ME PERTURBA! – Volvió a chillar.

¿Qué había cambiado? Hace tan sólo unas horas se llevaban bien ¿Por qué le odiaba? ¿Qué es lo qué podía haber echo para que estuviera así? Gritaba por no llorar, la conocía, lo que tenía que haber echo, tenía que ser MUY GRAVE, para que la chica estuviera así.

Debajo de esos ojos llenos de furia, la chica estaba llorando, lloraba por dentro, debajo de esos ojos marrones, ella pensó que él sería con el que por fin "sentaría la cabeza", pero a su modo, la había traicionado, la había abandonado.

-¿Desde cuándo me odias tanto? – preguntó ocultando su tristeza el peliblanco

-¡Desde qué naciste! – le gritó - ¡Sal de mi oficina! ¡Estoy trabajando!

-¡¿Y si no quiero! – le preguntó chillando de nuevo - ¿Me vas a pegar? – le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¡Sal de mi oficina! ¡ Te lo ordeno! – chillo furiosa.

-¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada! – le refutó - ¡ No eres nada!

-¡Sal de mi oficina! – gritó dándole un bofetada - ¡He dicho!

¿Le había dado un bofetada? El senin bajó la vista, la furia que hace unos segundos relucía en sus ojos, se desvaneció por completo, ella definitivamente le odiaba, ya no había nada que hacer, si así lo quería la Hokage, así sería.

-Adiós – le dijo a la Kage sin mirarla – Siento las molestias – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Vamos!¡Vete con Shizume! – le gritó con impotencia.

¡Dios le había pegado! ¿Qué había echo? ¡Qué saliera con su mejor amigo no la excusaba! Lo había estropeado todo, ya no volvería a mirarla de la misma manera, dejaría de hablar con ella, ya no bromearían.

Se sentó abatida en su sillón, se sentía tan impotente y abatida. Puso su cabeza entre sus brazos escondiéndose en ellos.

-¿Con Shizume? – se preguntó el peliblanco -

Algo no encajaba, ¿qué pintaba allí ella? ¡Tenía qué saberlo! No podía dejarlo así, no podía huir de los problemas, Tsunade era su amiga, desde siempre, y estaba sufriendo, puede que lo hubiese pagado con él. Ahora la senin le necesitaba.

-¿Nos vio? – se preguntó - ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Ella... ¿siente algo por mí? – se sonrió

Se paró en medio de la calle, mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer, seguir sus sentimientos o a su cerebro. Que ella fuera la Hokage, en ese momento, no importaba nada.

Con decisión se volvió a plantar delante de la puerta del despacho, respiró y abrió la puerta con un golpe seco, cerrándola tras él. La Hokage levantó la cara mirándole confundida.

-¿No te dije qué te fueras? – le dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz.

-¡Y así fue! – le dijo el peliblanco con decisión.

-Y...¿Por qué has vuelto entonces? – le preguntó alzando la voz.

-Pues porque...

-¡Lárgate! – le chilló intentando que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima

-¡Déjame acabar! – le exigió enfadado.

-¡A ver dime por qué! – le dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima de desesperación asomaba - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-¡Por qué no soporto verte tan furiosa conmigo! – dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? – gritó saliendo de su escritorio.

-¡Por qué te quiero! – le gritó.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Había dicho que la quería! La rubia se quedó estática, estaba sorprendida, buscó en su mirada, ¿se estaba burlando de ella, a modo de venganza? Lo único que vio fue un leve sonrojo por parte del chico, no se estaba burlando de ella ¿decía la verdad?

Finalmente, sin ayuda de Shizume, se había declarado, ya nada le importaba, se sonrojó, ella le estaba mirando intensamente, y también con confusión ¿pensaría qué era una broma?

-¿Te burlas de mí? – preguntó la rubia con confusión.

Definitivamente, ella estaba confusa, si creía que era una broma, todo habría acabado, una cosa era pelearse con ella, insultarse, lanzarse cosas, pegarse, y otra era jugar con sus sentimientos

-¿Me podrías responder? – pidió la Kage.

El chico subió la cabeza, le respondería.

Se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en su mejilla, y en un preciso y suave movimiento juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Disfrutando de su cercanía, del calor de la chica, y de que, simplemente, estuviera con ella.

Ella se agarró a su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad, respondiendo el beso de buena gana, el se estremeció un poco al sentir las caricias de la chica.

Después de varios minutos, por la falta de aire se separaron, sin soltarse se miraron a los ojos.

-Y ahora... ¿crees qué bromeo? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.


	6. Querida shizume

Después de mucho tiempo...Vino la inspiración de nuevo Xd LA Muy... viene cuando quiere, siento decir que este es la peniúltima parte o así de este fic, a menos que me de un por ahí de seguirlo más, porque estoy sin ideas para seguir el fic . .

**Disclaimers:**Naruto no me pertence ¡Si si!¡Es cierto no lo creé yo! ¡NO lo creo unos Ovnis del espacio que estában aburridos! Lo creo... ¡Masashi Kishimoto!

¡Y le pertenecen a él y a los OVNIS!¡No me denuncien! Arigato

**Capítulo 6:** Querida Shizume...

La rubia permaneció un par de segundos pensativa, como si no creyera que el peliblanco le estuviera diciendo la verdad, lo cual comenzó a poner de los nervios al senin que estaba a su lado, observando sus moviemientos.

¿Qué estaba esperando ella?¡Estába dudándo de su palabra!Después de lo mucho que le había costado declarárse ¡Dudaba él!

El senin estaba bastante enfadado y la chica lo miraba detenidamente, esperando su reacción con curiosidad, lo que hacía que el senin se pusiera todavía más nervioso y enfadado

-¿¡Es qué dudas de mi palabra? – le dijo el shinobi levantándo un pueño, es tono amenazador - ¡Con lo qué me ha costado decírtelo!

La chica se puso una mano en la barbilla, de nuevo pensativa, mirando la amenaza del que tenía delante. Frunció el entrecejo, un poco disgustada.

-¡Claro qué dudo imbécil! – ledijo la Kage lanzándole un puñetazo.

El hombre salió disparadao y chocó con la pared de en frente, con una expresión asustadizaen su rostro y un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo para qué dudes de mi palabra? – le gritó cambiando su expresión a la de enfado.

La rubia le levantó una ceja, y enfadada le tiró el escritorio, que voló por los aires, hasta chocar en la pared que antes se encontraba el senin.

El peliblanco consiguió esquivar la mesa por los pelos, Tsunade era realmente fuerte y rápida.

-¿¡Hace falta qué te lo diga? – le dijo la Hokage gritándole

-¡La gente cambia! – le chilló el peliblanco tirándole un libro de los estantes

-¡Tu no! – dijo la rubia tirándole una estantería llena le libros, la cual atravesó la pared.

Así permanecieron dos de los tres legendarios senin duarnte varios minutos, lanzándose cosas por los aires, archivadores de datos, el sillón de Hokage, estantérias, mesas, a un ninja que entró, lápices, Kunais, katanas,pergaminos...

-¡Ya te he dicho qué te quiero! – le volvió a gritar tirándole una maceta - ¿¡Qué mas quieres?

-¡Qué sea verdad! – le respondió la Kage esquivando la maceta - ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – le gritó molesta tirándole el cristal de la ventana

-¡Es qué tiene qué ver! – gritó esquivando el cristal y tirándole un cuadro.

-¡Qué no tendría qué envidiar nada al padre de Bambi – dijo cogiendo en el aire el cuadro - ¡Tendría más cuernos qué Victoria Beckam! – le tiró el cuadro.

-¡Yo no haría eso! – le respondió enfadado.

Al senin le molestó bastante más que bastante aquel comentario, ¡él nunca haría eso! ¡La quería de verdad! Jamás la dañaría, porque le dolería más a él que a ella, verla sufrir... ¡No lo soportaría!

-¡¿Quién me lo garantiza! – le preguntó tirándo la última ventana que quedaba

-¡YO! – respodió - ¡Jamás te haría daño!

-Mientes – le replicó la rubia.

En ese instante entró otro ninjas, que apenas sacó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, también se habían tirado la puerta, tosió debilmente por el resfriado.

Se giraron ambos, los dos estában rojos de furia y desprenddiendo una cantidad e chacra considerable, le echaron miradas asesinas.

-Esto... – dijo el ninja un poco asustado - ¿Están bien? ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó temeroso

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! – gritaron los dos a la vez mientras el peliblanco le tiraba algo.

El ninja salió corriendo despavorido, maldiciendo el día que juró proteger a la Hokage, alñ maldito resfriado que le hizo toser y al sentido común que le hizo preguntarse que pasaba.

-Gracias Jiraiya – dijo jadeando por el cansancio.

Ya hacía cerca de una hora que llevaban pelándose los dos, habían abusado demasiado de su chacra y ahora, como sería lo normal, excepto en Naruto, estaban cansados, se sentaron en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarse amenazantemente.

-De nada – dijo de manera casi inaudible.

Pasaron unos escasos minuos, ninguno dijo nada, sólo observaban lo que habían provocado con su discurión, y como podían haber acabado así, peleándo se de un manera tan brutal.

¿Porqué le costaba tanto a la rubia confesarlo? Seguramente estaría cansada de que le hicieran daño, y de que cadaz que era feliiz se lo arrebatasen todo, no la culpaba, había sufrido mucho, y sólo se autodefendía de esa manera.

-¿Po qué te cuesta tanto creerme? – le preguntó ya un poco desesperado

-Simplemente, estoy cansada de perderlo todo, y no pienso dejar que hagas daño – le confirmó la rubia

-No te haré daño – le aseguró

-¿Quién me lo garantiza? – le repitió la Kage bajando la cabeza

-Yo – dijo el hombre simplemente

-¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó con tristeza.

El peliblanco sonrió, con dificultad, aún jadeando, se levantó. Fue hacia la chica, se puso en cucliyas y levantó su rostro con delicadeza, mientras le regalaba un linda sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo – dijo mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

La rubia correspondió el abrazo, todos los instintos asesinos, la rabia, el dolor, todo su sufrimiento se convirtió en felicidad, felicidad que encontraba simplemente en el cálido abrazo del senin.

-Jamás te haré daño – le aseguró de manera rotunda.

-Yo también te quiero – le dijo con un tono irónico.

En el hueco de la escalera estaba nuestra querida morena, mirando enternecida por lo que estaba viendo, realmente todo había acabado bien.

-Al final salió todo como planeé – se dijo apartándose de la puerta.

Realmente el plan que ideó con Jiraiya no era nada, la medic-ninja conocía muy bien la Hokage, y sabía que iría a dar un paseo, y sabía exactamente por donde solía pasear. También sabía que los vería.

Se suponía que el inteligente es Shikamaru, pero la morena no se quedaba atrás, los conocía a ambos, y sabía que con suerte, y un poquito de ayuda por su parte, se confesaría sus sentimientos ellos sólos, aunque no esperaba que el depacho de la rubia quedase tan dañado.

Daba igual, al fin y al cabo todo había acabado bien, aunque tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, y lo de Tsunade y Jiraiya... Sólo era el principio, seguramente Shizume tendría que intervenir alguna que otra vez.


	7. El nombramiento

Bueno aquí estoy con mi posible último capítulo de este fan fic, a menos que lo que yo quiero necesite uno o dos capítulos ¡Ojalá! Le he cogido mucho cariño a este fic Siempre quise escribir sobre los senin, por cierto tengo ideas para un posible 5º fanfic ¿alguna pareja en especial sobre la que tratar?

**Capítulo 7:**El nombramiento

Parecía mentira, al principio nadie pensó que durarían tanto. Pensaron que entre que como los dos son:

Muy orgullosos, rencorosos... y un poco bestias, todo hay que decirlo, no durarían ni siquiera un misero mes.

Que bien le sentó a Shizume cuando pudo restregarle que ya llevaban dos años ¡Dos largos años! Increíble para ser como son, aunque todos los días discutían sobre trivialidades y se tiraban cosas, pero a Shizume, que era la que se había encargado de ayudarles estos dos largos años, le merecía el esfuerzo cuando los veía en sus buenos momentos, como el otro día:

Jiraiya volvió de una misión dispuesto a iniciar una nueva discusión sobre quien daba menos en la relación, cuando se encontró a la Hokage muerta de sueño sobre su escritorio.

Por supuesto el peliblanco se enterneció, y la cogió en brazo cariñosamente, y se la llevo al dormitorio para que descansara, como hacía dos años había dicho, el trabajo de Hokage es agotador, sobre todo cuando tenía que elegir sustituto.

Ese era uno de los muchos y pequeños detalles, que aquí se puedan mencionar para todos los públicos, que animaban a la morena a seguir manipulando la situación un poco para que siguieran juntos, porque, aunque discutieran muchos, ambos morirían si desapareciese el otro.

-Shizume... – le llamó el senin dulcemente.

La chica, con unas ojeras como camellos, ni se fijó en él, estaba tan cansada de parar sus peleas que apenas dormía.

-Shizume... – le dijo ya más alto - ¡Shizume! – gritó para que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quién está matando a quién? – preguntó la morena abriendo los ojos estilo búho.

-Tranquila – le dijo el senin sentándola – Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo aplicándose un jutsu medicinal para estar menos fatigada.

-Dentro de poco Tsunade elegirá un sustituto ¿no? – le preguntó el shinobi, la chica le asintió – Pues, aprovechando que dejase el cargo, y por lo cual muchas de nuestras razones para discutir desapareciesen... – le recordó el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó extrañada por que se cortara.

-Bueno, para darte un respiro, por que te veo agotada –aclaró

-Un bonito gesto por tu parte – le agradeció la medic-ninja

-He pensado...Ya que llevamos dos años juntos... – le dijo con timidez como evitando el tema.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Jiraiya? ¿Qué le iba a decir para qué se pusiera así? Millones de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.¿Por qué no quería decírselo? Una suerte que cierto rubio, que iba a hablar con la Hokage junto con Sasuke, que sí, finalmente el kitsume había conseguido traerle de vuelta, les miró con curiosidad, sobre todo a su exsensei, por que ahora Jounin.

El joven moreno les miró también con la misma curiosidad, mirando a cada uno de ellos con detenimiento, los adultos no percibían su presencia, finalmente, cansado de esperar a que el misterio se desvelara, y de que Naruto le diera codazos diciendo que usara "eso", lo hizo.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojo escarlata, concentró su chacra en ellos y apuntó a Jiraiya y, con bastante dificultad, consiguió leer su mente, al instante se puso blanco como la cera y echó a correr, el portador del Kyubi, para no sentirse menos, salió corriendo detrás de este.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó asustado Naruto por su reacción.

-Lo que le va a decir Jiraiya a Tsunade... – le dijo aún blanco.

-¿Qué pasa con Ero-senin y la vieja? – le insistió.

-Cuando ella se entere... – dijo hablando para sí – Si quieres salvar la vida huye del alcance de la Hokage – concluyó echando a correr.

El adorable chico de ojos azules le siguió intrigado por la curiosidad, hasta la puerta de salida de Konoha, se paró jadeando y respiró.

-¿Qué pasa baka? – le preguntó el adorable rubio - ¡Respóndeme Sasuke-teme! – le gritó

El moreno no sabía que responderle, pensaba hacerlo hasta que un grito se oyó en la lejanía, cerca del despacho de la Hokage, donde habían estado antes, para ser más exactos.

-¿¡QUÉEEE? – fue el grito que dio la morena al enterarse de lo que planeaba el pervertido.

Unas horas más tarde, en el edificio de la Hokage, todo el mundo estaba reunido, desde los pequeños niños que aún estaban en la escuela de ninjas hasta el Kazekage, pasando por los AMBUS.

Todos estaban, literalmente hablando, incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruto, que no consiguieron huir, porque los de la entrada no les dejaron salir. Aunque el rubio no tenía la menor idea de por qué huían, pero no pensaba volver a dejar solo a Sasuke.

Finalmente la Hokage, el senin peliblanco y la morena medic-ninja, nerviosa y neurótica, salieron al tejado del edificio de la Kage. La multitud comenzó a vibrar al ver a su querida Godaime, está lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Gaara, que lucía su atuendo de Kazekage.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! – gritó con un jutsu que amplificaba su voz -¡Y gracias por venir!

La multitud respondió con un sonoro grito de alegría, todos estaban en ascuas por la emoción y la intriga del nombramiento de el o la sexta/o Hokage que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sobre todo a el Kazekage – dijo haciéndole un gesto de educación al pelirrojo.

-No hay de que – dijo seriamente y de forma educada el de la arena.

-Como todos sabrán – su voz reverberaba por todos lados, oyéndose con fuerza – Os he convocado a todos por una razón.

La rubia le hizo un gesto a su ayudante, se estaba dejando la voz y todavía tenía que nombrar al sucesor/sucesora, por lo que le pidió que siguiera.

-Nuestra querida Hokage y todos lo directivos – añadió con una falsa tranquilidad la morena – Han decidido que Tsunade-sama se merece una jubilación.

Todos asintieron, Naruto estaba desconcertado, al igual que Sasuke, pero el era demasiado guay para demostrarlo. Habían estado en una misión muy larga y no conocían del nuevo nombramiento.

-¿Pero qué? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Después de varios meses de pensarlo muchos – siguió la morena – La lista se fue acortando poco a poco, hasta que todos tuvimos una sola persona en mente.

La agitación crecían por momentos, unos decían que el próximo Hokage sería Shikamaru, pero lo fueron descartando, era demasiado perezoso, también pensaron en Neji, en el único rubio escandaloso, Naruto, en la aprendiz de la Kage, Sakura.

Otros decían que iba a ser Kakashi, la población femenina madura, y una multitud de adolescentes decían que definitivamente sería su Sasuke-kun.

-Bueno y sin más dilación – pronunció la mujer – Hokage-sama – dijo haciéndole un gesto.

-El nuevo Kage de la aldea de la Hoja – continuó la rubia – Es una persona a quien todos conocéis muy bien, que es conocido en casi todo el mundo, que siempre ha estado velando por la seguridad de nuestra cuidad, y aunque mucha gente le trató mal siempre trató a todo el mundo con una sonrisa

El pequeño rubio estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, ¿estaba hablando de él? Se estaba mareando, el Uchicha le mantuvo en pie sosteniéndole para que no cayera.

-Esa persona jamás se ha rendido, hasta ahora que sigue luchando por la aceptación de todo el mundo, que desde pequeño su sueño no fue dañar a los demás, sino protegerles, el nombre del nuevo Hokage es ¡¡Uzumaki Naruto! – anunció con euforia la exhokage

Todo el mundo se giró hacia él animándole a que subiera y dándole la enhorabuena, fue Sasuke el que tuvo que ayudarle a subir, sus piernas le fallaban y su mente no era capaz de asimilarlo, por fin había cumplido todos sus sueños.

Mientras esto pasaba, el senin cogió a la rubia del brazo y le susurró dos dulces palabras en su oído, quien diría que aquellas palabras iban a salir algún día de su boca, y que iriían dirigidas hacia ella y que iban a provocar tantos problemas.

Cásate conmigo´


End file.
